


Ni una gota

by kavalla



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavalla/pseuds/kavalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka no tiene agua en su casa. Ni una mísera gota. Nada. Eso sí, tiene algo mucho, mucho mejor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ni una gota

**Author's Note:**

> Intenté escribir un fic sobre Haru, pero manteniendo el estilo que uso con Rin. Me parece a mí que queda un pelín raro.

La vida no era más que sufrimiento continuo, y si no que alguien fuera a preguntarle a Haruka qué opinaba al respecto.

Si es que aquel día, a finales de agosto, no había agua.

Se había ido, así de simple. El agua del océano seguía en un sitio, claro está, pero por las cañerías de la parte oeste del pueblo no circulaba ni una mísera gotita de agua. Había varios vecinos que protestaron, y con razón, por todos los contratiempos que les podría ocasionar. Sin embargo, el que peor se lo tomó de todos no fue otro que Haruka.

Ya se levantó de la cama con un humor de perros, con un par de ojeras mancillando su rostro, y se fue directito al cuarto de baño.

Abrió el grifo. Nada. Ni una mísera gota.

Los del ayuntamiento habían dicho que el agua volvería al cabo del día, pero no dieron una hora exacta. Teniendo en cuenta que aún era por la mañana, Haruka no tenía muchas esperanzas de recuperar a su bienquerida hasta, como mínimo, el mediodía. Iba a ser un día largo, tortuoso y poco higiénico. Un suplicio, ni más ni menos.

Eso no le quitó de ir a la cocina y volver a abrir el grifo. Nada. Ni una mísera gota. Suspiró resignado. Como no había agua, no iba a poder preparar arroz, así que se tendría que contentar con caballa a la plancha acompañada de verduras. Tampoco estaba tan mal.

Lo problemático fue ver cómo el plato sucio se quedaba sobre la mesa, sin indicios de que un espíritu mágico y pulcro apareciese de la nada para limpiarlo. Haruka temía que los restos de berenjena atrajesen a los bichos y hubiese una plaga bíblica en su cocina.

Así que, como quien no quiere la cosa, abrió el grifo de la cocina  _por si acaso_. Nada.

Ni una mísera gota.

Miró el reloj. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Llamar a Makoto a esas horas sería impensable, además que él tampoco tenía agua en su casa.

Se fue a la sala de estar y miró con poca curiosidad los manga que Nagisa le había prestado. Dijo en su momento que no tenía intención de leerlos, pero ahora no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Así que hizo de tripas corazón y se enfrascó en la lectura de  _Junjou Acuática_.

Qué gustos más raros tenía Nagisa.

Tras una eternidad leyendo cómo dos hombres sucumbían a la pasión en un lago, Haruka dejó el manga sobre la mesa y miró el reloj.

Solo habían pasado doce minutos.

Volvió a la cocina y abrió el grifo.

En vista de que no salía nada, ni una mísera gota, se fue a su habitación, se puso los cascos y escuchó música en el MP3 que le había regalado Rin por su cumpleaños, y se espatarró en la cama. El único problema era que Rin, en un arranque de cursilería, le creó una lista de reproducción llamada  _For The Team_ llena de canciones sentimentaloides, música ambiental y temas pop de artistas de a saber dónde.

Qué gustos más raros tenía Rin.

Al menos aquella música espantosa le hizo un favor y le hizo quedarse dormido. Despertó dos horas después, como un campeón, y fue sin pensárselo dos veces al cuarto de baño, con la mente puesta en el grifo. Tenía un buen presentimiento.

Ni una mísera gota. Nada.

Fue en ese momento cuando, para colmo, el dios del calor hizo su aparición y achicharró toda la casa. Haruka se sentía como un cubito de hielo, salvo que de él no salía agua inmaculada, sino sudor del que no se podía desprender.

Bajó de nuevo al salón y buscó en el armario el portátil viejo de su padre. No era la gran cosa, ni mucho menos, pero a Haruka, para las cuatro veces que lo usaba, le valía de sobra. Tardó unos siete minutos en encenderse y arrancar y, cuando ya estaba el escritorio bien preparado —con una  imagen preciosa de una cascada recordándole su miseria—, se dio cuenta de un detalle bastante importante.

Y es que no sabía  _qué_  hacer. Generalmente era Makoto el que buscaba vídeos graciosos de bebés, gatos y caídas o le ponía cosas mínimamente interesantes. Al cabo de unos minutos haciendo el tonto con el ratón en el escritorio, abrió una aplicación llamada  _Paint_ , que según le parecía a Haruka, servía para dibujar.

Dibujó un delfín, un gatito, y a Rin y a Rei con cuerpo de mariposa. Eso, de algún modo, le hizo acordarse de aquel bañador horrendo que se había probado Rei en el centro comercial.

Qué gustos más raros tenía Rei.

Satisfecho con sus obras de arte, se levantó y fue a paso lento a la cocina. Abrió el grifo. Ni una mísera gota. Nada.

¡Y eso que ya eran más de las doce!

Tenía ganas de ir a darse un paseo, pero había dos problemas: volvería todo sudado y no podría lavarse y, además, Makoto a esas horas estaría comiendo. Que podría irse a pasear él solo, sí, pero no sería lo mismo.

Como aún estaba en la cocina, aprovechó para sacarse unas galletas y tirarse de nuevo en la sala de estar, como un gato gordo y vago. De vez en cuando se comía una galleta y se llenaba la camiseta de migas.

No tardó en quedarse frito.

Soñó con que se deleitaba en su bañera. Llena de agua, evidentemente.

A las dos y media despertó. Encendió la televisión, vio un programa de variedades, retomó la lectura del manga de Nagisa, comprobó el grifo, jugó al solitario, comió más galletas, ni una mísera gota, estudió durante menos de cinco minutos la lista de verbos irregulares del inglés. Nada.

Aquel era, sin duda algunas, un día aburrido  _aburrido_. Él se conformaba con poca cosa, si con meterse en su bañera él ya estaba en la gloria.

Mejor pensado, podría meterse en la bañera de todos modos, aunque no tuviera agua, y llenarla con su sudor. Sopesó la idea.

Haruka ya estaba en el umbral de la muerte. Makoto, en el de la puerta.

Fue oír el timbre de la puerta y acercarse lentamente al encuentro de Makoto. Era su mesías, un oasis en medio del desierto, la caballa en su frigorífico.

—Makoto —abrió la puerta, sintiendo el sudor bañando todo su cuerpo, y miró fijamente los ojos preocupados de su nueva esperanza.

—Haru, no me digas que estás malo… —Makoto dio un paso adelante. Llevaba una bolsa en la mano, probablemente con dulces que acababa de comprar o alguna delicia casera de la señora Tachibana— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

—Estoy bien —susurró con voz de ultratumba.

Pero Makoto era mucho Makoto y pasó olímpicamente de lo que Haruka tuviera que decir. Así era él, un metomentodo. Entró en la casa, como si fuera suya, y dejó la bolsa con galletas caseras en la mesa de la sala de estar, justo al lado del manga de Nagisa.

Haruka, mientras tanto, fue a la cocina y, como buen anfitrión que era, llenó un vaso con refresco de naranja. Él aborrecía aquel zumo con todas sus fuerzas, pero a Makoto le encantaba, por eso mismo ya tenía una botella ahí expresamente para él. Le echó un vistazo fugaz al grifo, pero no se molestó en comprobar si el agua había vuelto.

—Gracias —le dijo Makoto sonriente, con sus ojos clavados en los de Haruka—. ¿De veras que te encuentras bien?

—Que sí.

—A ver si acierto, ¿estás así porque no hay agua?

_Touché_.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, dicen que dentro de un par de horas ya viene —Makoto se rió al ver la cara de fastidio de Haruka—. Sí que es una lata no poder bañarse, ¿eh? Y encima con este calor… ya ves, yo ya me he tenido que cambiar de camiseta dos veces.

Haruka quería hacer algún comentario sobre cómo Makoto venía a su casa a traerle mal olor, pero estaba demasiado ocupado devorándose esas galletas de sabor tachibanesco. No sabía qué ingrediente tenía la señora Tachibana, pero todo lo que ella preparaba estaba riquísimo.

Para que luego dijeran que él solo se alimentaba a base de caballa.

—Ya veo que te estás poniendo las botas —Makoto soltó una risita que llamó la atención de su anfitrión—. ¿Sabes? Los peques ayudaron a hacerlas, así que insistieron en que te trajera unas cuantas y dieses tu opinión. Parece que lo que yo les diga no basta.

—Están ricas.

—¡Oh! —Makoto abandonó lo que estaba a punto de decir para centrar toda su atención en el portátil, aún tirado al lado de la mesa— Hacía siglos que no te veía con esto —su expresión se suavizó, casi con pena—. Te has debido de aburrir mucho, ¿no?

_Requetetouché_.

—Podrías haber venido a comer a mi casa, Haru, que sabes bien que a mamá no le importa. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

Haruka asintió y apartó la mirada. Sabía de sobra que siempre sería bien recibido en casa de los Tachibana, que ya era algo así como su segunda residencia, pero de algún modo sentía que estaría molestando. Por no mencionar siquiera que le inquietaba que los padres de Makoto se dieran cuenta de que él y su hijo eran algo más que  _amigos_.

—Aunque si lo prefieres nos quedamos aquí —Makoto se sentó detrás de él y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Haruka. Pasó sus manos por su abdomen, atrayéndolo hacia sí con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Qué terrible era que Makoto pudiera traducir sus emociones. Era como si tuviera la llave de un diario que nadie debería leer nunca.

—Por mí bien —dijo Haruka con una sonrisa que, por suerte o desgracia, Makoto se perdió.

Lo que sí que pudo ver fue a Haruka colocando el portátil sobre la mesa y abriéndolo despacio, como si estuviera esperando por algo.

—Dime qué pongo.

Lo que hizo Makoto, en cambio, fue meterle una galleta en la boca a Haruka, reírse de su reacción, y con sus propias manos escribir alguna tontería en Google. Pulsaba las teclas con soltura, como si delante de él no estuviera el cuerpo sudoroso y maloliente de su novio. Haruka protestó, cómo no, pero se comió la galleta de todas formas.

Puso un vídeo de un gato tocando el piano. Haruka reprimía una sonrisita y eso era lo único que captaba la atención de Makoto. Una sonrisa tierna, relajada, y a la vez un poco tímida.

—No pongas un vídeo si no lo vas a ver —espetó Haruka al darse cuenta de que Makoto no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Le decía eso todavía sonriente y se notaba a la legua que Makoto se estaba derritiendo, y no por el calor.

Qué gustos más raros tenía Makoto.

El móvil de Makoto sonó un momento. Había recibido un mensaje de su madre, que le avisaba de la llegada del agua. A ambos se les iluminó la cara por completo, como si acabasen de recibir la mejor noticia del año.

—Haru, ¿nos damos un baño? Juntos, tú y yo —abrazó aún más el torso de Haru, que todo sea dicho de paso, sí que necesitaba un baño y con  _urgencia_.

—Luego. Así estamos bien.

Sí, así estaban bien. Viendo tonterías en Internet, abrazados y sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos. ¿Había vuelto el agua? Genial. Ya se darían un buen baño. Si ni siquiera una gotita cayendo del grifo era rival de los mimos de Makoto, ni una bañera llena de agua podría compararse con la risa de Makoto. Solo quería quedarse así con él, disfrutando de un dulce momento de paz. Dejando que sus carcajadas se fundiesen con el calor asfixiante de una tarde de agosto sin agua.

Desde luego, qué gustos más raros tenía Haru.


End file.
